Deku lantern
by Tonystark99
Summary: (In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lanterns light) P.S. Izuku is hal jordan but he receives the ring at an earlier age than Hal Jordan in the movie


Hey guys before you read this story I want you to know something I do not own any of the characters in this series but I love constructive criticism.

* * *

A/N - Normal text

A/N - All might

A/N- All might thinking

A/N - Thought text

"A/N" - Speaking

"A/N!" - Shouting

* * *

Deku was training to get into U.A. harder than anyone else. Kacchan had continuously picked on him for years, so Deku found a place on Dogaba beach to hide away from everyone else and keep his sanity. He was crying when he heard a crash, he ran towards the crash site to see what it was and he was in aw at what he saw. He had found an alien ship and the pilot seemed badly injured so he rushed into the crater to help the dying thing out. "Come on I'll get you out of here I'll make it my goal to save you." he said hoping the alien wouldn't die in his arms. "The ring, it chose you" he said in a dying voice. This scared Izuku so he took the ring from the dying alien and put on his finger. "You have more willpower than any other the ring has ever chosen before" the alien said with his final breathe and as he passed away his body disappeared and Izuku felt he would uphold this new mantle he has been given. "I will be a hero and protect those I love with a smile." He walked home knowing that even those with power can't save everybody they want to save.

* * *

The next morning at Aldera Junior High, Kacchan was bullying a kid for being quirkless and was throwing punches left and right. He was told that if he used his quirk on another student after what he did to Izuku a month ago he would be expelled from school. So he beat the kid to a pulp with his fists. Izuku oversaw and took action and defended the kid with his new found powers. He tried but couldn't activate his ring, but then he remembered something something the alien had said. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's light!" so he repeated the statement again in his head then out loud, after that he was surrounded by a ball of green light and shot into space.

* * *

-Time skip the next morning-

When Izuku woke up he started to freak out but he felt a sense of calmness flowing over him. He felt safe, he decided to wander around. He met several people that he somehow knew but he didn't know why. Somebody walked up to him and he had a conversation with the weird looking dude but he didn't tell him that. He went to an area where everyone was wearing the same thing. (Authors note, I don't know alot about green lantern and what happens during the cartoon but I know the movie left and right. AN end). He walked into the crowd and people were talking about who the protector of Sector 2814. The next day he was back on Earth and it was like it was all a dream but when he looked at his hand he knew he didn't dream. Izuku was ready for school and had hoped nobody cared about what had happened to him.

* * *

When he got to school the day went by pretty normal but when homeroom came around. "It's time you all start considering your future but who am I kidding, you all must be thinking of going into the hero course" there were shouts everywhere. "Hey teach don't lump me in with this pack of sidekicks, I'll be better than all might himself and noone is getting in my way" said Kacchan. "Oh yeah Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. as well." Kacchan froze with anger and slammed an explosion on the desk and everyone told him that would be impossible. "It's just I've wanted to be a hero since I was a little kid and going to the school of the top heroes would be my ticket to being a big time pro.

* * *

-Time skip end of homeroom and end of day-

Izuku was getting ready to go home when Kacchan and his goons walked up and snatched up Izuku's notebook. "Whatcha got there his diary" Kacchan showed them what it said. "Hero analysis for the future you must be joking" they said. Kacchan blew up the notebook and it had survived but it was burned and charred and he threw it out the window. "Kacchan that's so mean" said Izuku. "Listen Deku if you want a quirk so bad you should take a last chance dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life." said kacchan with a sadistic and insane grin on his face. Izuku was filled with rage but then Kacchan turned around and created explosions in his palm. "Did you say something" this caused Izuku to cower in fear.

* * *

-Time skip later that day-

As Izuku was walking home he was attacked by a villain but he fought back. "A body for me to take to get out of town" said the sludge villain with an insane smile. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's light!" He yelled and he created a fist so big it scared the sludge villain. "Y-y-you're a lantern g-get away from me kid your people scare the shit out of me" he cowered in fear. "Ah ha ha ha have no fear citizen because I am here." shouted All might. All might called out "Texas Smaaaaasshh!" and threw a maxed out Texas Smash right at that villain.

* * *

-Time skip villain attack #2-

Kacchan and his goons were in the tatooine district when Kacchan was taken hostage. "Where is All might" some of the heroes called out. The sludge villain had caused Kacchan's explosions to go everywhere. "Is that fight still going on, did I subconsciously walk this way to watch the fight" Izuku looked at who the target was. "It's the one that attacked me" he thought. When he saw who the hostage was he ran into the fight using the saying. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's light!" He shouted and attacked the villain. "Somebody stop that he'll die for nothing if he does this." Shouted Death Arms. "I will be a hero" thought Izuku and powered up the ring causing All might (Hero Form(Blue Lantern)), Death Arms(Red Lantern) and Kamui Woods(White Lantern) to use their Lantern corps mottos (AN: I do not know the other mottos for the other three. AN end). And they attacked the sludge villain Izuku grabbed Kacchan while the others attacked the villain when the two teens were out of the way.

* * *

-Time skip 10 months later-

Izuku was ready to go in he had gotten more in tune with the ring and had visited Oa at least once a month. He had been training with Kilowog and Sinestro in using his ring to better use his will power and focus it. "Get out of my way you damned nerd!" shouted Kacchan with his usual angry face. "Well Oa didn't train me for him and his rage but when I found out that the heroes that I looked up to were lanterns like me I asked them to train me on Earth while Sinestro and Kilowog trained me on Oa" he thought.

-Time skip UA fighting portion of entrance exam-

"I am at ground Beta and Kacchan is at ground Alpha. I am happy that this happened, well, at least he won't try to kill me." he said. "Start your exams" Shouted Present Mic from his stand. -time skip zero pointer and Ochako is pinned down- "Ow my leg" called out an examinee Izuku saw her and thought "Hey that's the girl that broke my fall at the entrance." Then his body moved on it's own and he transformed into his outfit from the Lantern Corps and created a massive fist and swung it in the robot's face and blew it to bits. He realized something as he was falling, he was never taught how to fly. And right as he was about hit the ground he felt a sharp crack on his face and he saw that he was floating. "T-t-tripping is a bad o-omen" she stuttered before passing out after saying release. Izuku had realized that she kept him from getting bad luck twice. He owed her big time.

* * *

-Time skip Oa-

"Hey Izuku how were the exams" asked Sinestro and Kilowog curious to hear his answer. "Well I don't exactly know yet, but I'll find out soon enough" he said with a passion. Two weeks later he got his answer to their question. "I am here as a projection" said All might. "Izuku Midoriya all though you did not gain any villain points there was another aspect to the exams, rescue points! Congratulations you made it into U.A. High with only 60 rescue points total and you were in the top 10 for a guy with a quirk like yours, you did surprisingly well!" said All might. "I made it in" Izuku was so happy that he got into the hero course that he flew straight to Oa to tell his teachers in the Lantern Corps that taught him what he knows.


End file.
